Time Well Spent
by SassyPascal
Summary: When Harry and a few of his friends start a small band, Draco bets he can sing better then they think he can. What happens when he blows Harry's mind away? Slight OOC. Slash. HPxDM. Don't like? Don't read. Fluffy-ness! :3


**Time Well Spent - A Drarry OneShot**

**Summary: When Harry and a few of his friends start a small band, Draco bets he can sing better then they think he can. What happens when he blows Harry's mind away? Slight OOC. Slash. HPxDM. Don't like? Don't read. Fluffy-ness! :3**

**I do not own Harry Potter. All respective characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the song _Time Well Spent _by Feltbeats (Tom Felton). Enjoy, loves! :3**

000

The Room of Requirements had become a sort of neutral ground. All Houses were welcome there at any time, even if it ment some tension. It was simply a known thing that no one start fights there. It was a safe haven for all the students.

On that particular day, it seemed atleast ten people from each House was there. It was a cold cold Saturday, and the RoR was made particulary warm from the large stone fire place. There were four couches within the large room, warm-colored rugs and pillows of all colors thrown everywhere on the floor. The environment was very relaxed. So much so that even the Slytherins took a day off from wearing their high-class get ups and wore Muggle clothes.

There was one Slytherin that was there for a certain reason, though.

Word had gotten around that Harry Potter and a few other of his classmates had started up some sort of band. Nothing spectacular, but just for the fun of it.

A week went by until there were enough people to form a real band. Harry played the acoustic guitar. He had learned when he was in his second year. Unknown to the Dursely's, a guitar that went untouched by spoiled Dudley layed in a corner of his room, and out of curiousity and bordom, he taught himself to play. Ron took on the drums. He never played a Muggle insturment before, but quickly caught on to it. Luna, surprisingly, knew the bass very well. Of course, she believed that the low sound kept the Nargles away, hence the reason she picked it up. Hermione, being taught the piano at a very young age, took that insturment up.

Hermione explained that the kind of music that most Muggles in this modern day liked was called "folk". They seemed to grasp every aspect of the music and its sound, except for one thing: the voice. Hermione explained that the voice was usually very unique, not a voice you hear everyday.

"Well, it's not that hard, right? I mean, it's not like you know every person in this school, Harry." inserted Ron.

"It dosen't necessarly have to be a voice we haven't heard yet. It needs to be one that we don't expect." explained Hermione further. Harry was becoming very frustrated with the lack of progress.

"Like mine?" a cold, sharp voice asked. Everyone turned, shocked to see the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. Harry looked at him in both disgust and shock.

"We hear enough of YOUR voice, Malfoy. I doubt anyone else wants to listen to it more then they need to." sneered Ron.

Draco laughed at the comment. He rose from the worn out scarlet couch and strode over to the four. Ron, who was sitting behind the drums and was fiddiling with them, suddenly stood and gave Draco a death glare. Draco just gave him a quick glance, then turned his attention to Harry. The room was filled with the low buzz of whispers.

"Listen, Potter: You may be sick of my voice. But I can guarentee you that you won't be after you take a listen. So tell the Weasle to shut it and listen to me. I think it'll...change your perspective of me." said Draco, in what seemed to be a low whisper. Only then did Harry realize how close Draco was to his face. So close that he could both hear and feel his breathing. Harry suddenly got very nervous.

"R-right. Okay, fine. But ONE song, Malfoy. And make it count." replied Harry. He reluctantely handed Draco his acoustic guitar, and lead Ron, Hermione and Luna to one of the couches.

As Draco stood up there, Harry realized how attractive Draco looked in simple Muggle clothing. Fitted jeans, white t-shirt, black Keds. It was very close to what Harry's style was like, and he found it extremely appealing. His body went cold at the thought.

_"Appealing? Since when do I find Draco Malfoy APPEALING?" _he asked himself. He was suddenly brought back to reality when Draco strummed the guitar. He also noticed that he had charmed the piano and hermonica to play on their own. Draco cleared his throat and, with his face looking soft, began to sing:

**And I was woken by the thought in my head  
>"Time to see the world<br>And get up out of this bed."  
>With feet to walk with and a little time to kill<br>I grab my guitar so I can go and chill  
>At Box Hill, Cardish, I will, won't stop till I fall asleep<br>I'll take my time and relax in the sun  
>Because I heard time flies when you're havin' fun.<strong>

**And I've no idea where that day gone when**  
><strong>Yet I know that it's time well spent<strong>  
><strong>And I've no idea where that day gone when<strong>  
><strong>Yet I know that it's time well spent<strong>  
><strong>Yeah...<strong>

A whole new side of Draco came to view. No one said a word as he played and sang. His voice was as warm as the room was. His voice was soft and happy instead of being sharp and hurtful. He seemed so natural doing what he was doing. Harry would have never imagined Draco being so good at this of all things. He was being drawn in. All he saw was Draco, no one else.

**And I remember sharing lips with her**  
><strong>The coming weeks were to be a blur<strong>  
><strong>'Cause time with her is like no other<strong>  
><strong>She can make a winter's day feel like the summer<strong>  
><strong>And it's oh so nice to have her alone<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home<strong>  
><strong>The clocks ticking but I don't mind<strong>  
><strong>Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time<strong>

At that particular moment, right as Draco sang that particular line, he looked at Harry. But it was different this time. Instead of his eyes being filled with hate, they were filled with raw emotions. Harry could see Draco, stripped down and real.

**And I've no idea where those weeks gone when**  
><strong>Yet I know that it's time well spent<strong>  
><strong>And I've no idea where those weeks gone when<strong>  
><strong>Yet I know that it's time well spent<strong>  
><strong>So I'll sing…<strong>  
><strong>Mmm.<strong>

Chills ran down Harry's spine whenever Draco smiled. He never saw him truly smile before.

**Reminded of the time in 1999**  
><strong>I started a brand new school<strong>  
><strong>Behaved, I'd be lying<strong>  
><strong>'cause you'll be finding me 'round the back of that sport school<strong>  
><strong>Takin' teachers through the bends with a little set of friends<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, we're about as focused as a broken camera lens.<strong>  
><strong>My first fight, my first fall for a girl.<strong>  
><strong>You know, I wouldn't swap those two years for the world.<strong>

**And I've no idea where those years gone when**  
><strong>Yet I know that it's time well spent<strong>  
><strong>And I've no idea where those years gone when<strong>  
><strong>Yet I know that it's time well spent<strong>  
><strong>So I sing…<strong>  
><strong>Mmm.<strong>

The room was dead silent for a small moment. Then, people began talking loudly, shocked to see that Draco Malfoy was actually a talented singer. He looked at Harry and gave an "I-Told-You-So" look. Harry just then felt very weak in his knees.

"Well?" asked Draco.

Harry was speechless for a moment. "It-it was great. I mean, yeah, you're quite good." Something in Harry was awoken. He was uneasy. Why was he suddenly feeling like this? He hates Draco! Okay, maybe hate wasen't the right word, but he definitely disliked him. But, instead of dislike, he felt desperate. Desperate for more of anything Draco. Without another word, Harry left. He had a much too hard of a time breathing.

At that moment, everyone from the RoR began to leave, being that it was near time for dinner. Harry, realizing that he left his things inside, quickly walked in, his mind still reeling. Unfortuinately, Draco was still there. Harry did his best to look the other way.

Draco seemed to notice Harry's uneasy behavior. As soon as it was only him and Harry in the room, he grabbed this opportunity.

"Hey, Potter?" Draco's voice startled Harry. But he did not look back at him nor did he answer him. Draco stepped towards him, his footsteps echoing in the empty room.

"Potter? What's gotten into you?" Harry got fed up and quickly spun around, only to see Draco a mere two feet away from him. It became hard to breath again.

Draco was truly concerned about Harry at that moment. He tried not to show it, but his conscience got the best of him. He saw fear in those emerald orbs. Did he do something to Harry?

"I'm fine." said Harry in a monotone voice. Draco gave a small laugh, "You're a terrible liar, Potter." Draco took half a step forward. "What's wrong?"

Harry's breathing went back to being even, but there was a tremble in his voice when he replied. "Where did you learn to sing like that? I mean, you're Draco Malfoy. When do you of all people find time to do that?"

Draco gave an honest laugh. Harry really didn't know him at all. "Honestly, Potter. What do you think I do in my spare time?"

Numerous throughts reeled through Harry's mind. "Plan ways to make my life even more of a hell then it already is?" Harry replied, but simply ment it as a joke to rid the tension in the air. Luckly for Harry, it worked.

Draco let out a whole-hearted laugh. "Merlin, Harry. I live just as much as you do." Draco suddenly realized he just called him Harry. But, it felt right to call him that now. Harry didn't seem to notice what Draco just called him. He had his mind set on a particular question.

"Who was it about? The song?" asked Harry. Maybe his nerves would be calmed if he found out who Draco intended the song for. He coulnd't explain why, but he almost felt the song was intended for him. Draco's smile faded somewhat.

"What makes you think it's for anyone?" asked Draco, almost defensively.

Harry just started into those gray eyes, getting lost within them. After all those years, Harry never realized how beautiful Draco really was. Porceline, flawless skin. Smooth blond hair that must have felt like slik. Perfect bone structure that made him look more like a man than anyone else. And those eyes. Those gray, enticing, powerful orbs that took contol of Harry's mind. Not in a bad way, no. But in a sense that, they calmed him. They were cold, but not the kind that chilled your bones so much it hurt. No, it was the kind of cold that numbed the pain away and made you feel better.

Harry suddenly felt Draco run his fingers through his raven black hair. Draco's face, along with his actions, were soft and relaxed. Harry didn't dare to fight him. He got a glimpse of the true Draco Malfoy. The boy whom he once saw as a cold, heartless git was actually a real, living, breathing man with as much of a heart as Harry.

"If you really must know," said Draco, breaking the tense silence, "it was about you. And how nice it must be to share time with you." Harry let out a quiet let ragged breath in amazement. Neither boy said a word. Then, in a single swift movement, Draco leaned down to the smaller boy and captured his pink lips in his. Harry's heart skipped a beat at this. Yet, he did not stop kissing the blond. This was exactly it. This is what Harry needed from Draco.

Draco's tongue traced Harry's pink lips, asking for entrance. Harry permitted it, almost desperate for it. Harry grabbed onto Draco's biceps, which were surprisingly toned. Draco let out a soft sigh, deepening the kiss. One hand was on the small of Harry's back, the other was tangled in his hair.

Harry, being so lost in the kiss, didn't realize that he was backed up again a wall. The kiss became desperate, and Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies even closer. Harry placed a hand behind Draco's neck, making him tilt his head to the side to make the kiss even deeper. The only word going through both of their minds was, "_More, more, more..._"

Finally and reluctantely, Harry let go of the kiss, desperately needing air. Did he just kiss Draco Malfoy?

Draco, who's cheeks were flushed from the excitement, looked down at the dark haired boy. He had wanted to steal that kiss for years. To taste those lips and to feel that silky raven-black hair. Draco placed his lips against Harry's ear and made one request: "Say my name."

"Malfoy..." said Harry with a needy sigh.

"No, Harry. Say my first name. You've never said it before. I want to know how it sounds coming from you. I want to know if it's what I always imagined it would sound like."

Harry took in one deep breath, and in one long slur that was full of lust and love he breathed out the name: "Draco."

Draco was filled with pure euphoria. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder. His name sounded different when it came from Harry. It sounded like the way love should sound. Or the way happiness should sound. He didn't want Harry for his looks, or because he was the bloody Chosen One or because he was famous. No, no. He wanted him for who he was. He was a Gryffindor through and through. Brave, selfless, determined. Draco craved that. He wanted that in his life. He wanted him in his life.

Draco pulled back and stared at Harry. He then took the boys face into his hand and kissed him again, but this time it was timid. Almost unsure as to how the smaller boy would react. Harry kissed back just the same; gentle and unsure.

When they broke the kiss after what felt to be a good five minutes, Harry was the first to say something.

"What does this mean? For us?"

Draco hadn't thought that far. But, he knew what he wanted at that moment. He didn't really care what the outcomes would be. All he knew what that he wanted this happiness.

"I just want you, Harry. I want to keep you for my own and to love you." said Draco in a whisper. He was being honest. He wanted to give Harry anything and everything. He wanted to love him.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He was just standing there, listening to Draco confess his love for him. He knew he's always been drawn to Draco, but he never thought it would result in this. But looking back, he realized that need for him has always been there. Since he can remember, Draco has always been on his mind. He always wanted to know what he was doing or thinking or saying or feeling. In a way, he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Harry?" asked Draco, knowing that he had yet to respond to him.

Harry, realizing he had been silent for a very long time, found his voice again. "Is this real?"

Draco couldn't help but smile down at the nervous Gryffindor. "Yes." he replied in a soothing voice.

Both did or said nothing for a few moments. They just stood there, holding each other, neither daring to move in fear it will break the moment. Draco was the first to break the long silence.

"Love, we have to go."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes pratically begging for them to stay.

Draco gave a soft chuckle. "Now, don't look at me like that. We'll have more time together, love. I promise."

Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Draco's warm, pink lips. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

Upon leaving, Draco and Harry exchanged one last kiss for the night. But before Draco could round the corner, Harry called out to him.

"Draco!" He stopped and turned back to his green-eyed boy.

"Yes?"

Harry gave a sheepish and innocent smile. "That was definitely time well spent."

And with that, both young men departed, only to be arriving into a series of events filled with euphoria, stuggle and love.

000

**EEP! My first real Drarry OneShot! :D Not to toot my own horn, but I'm quite happy with it! I took my time on it and really tried to make it how I wanted it to be ^_^ Please, loves, review! I wanna know what I did right and wrong! Thanks! XOXO! :3 Oh, and P.S. : Should I make this into a longer fic? Or it is good as it? (:**


End file.
